This invention relates to daylight developing apparatus for exposed photographic film.
Expensive and complicated equipment is available to commercial film processing businesses for rapidly processing photographic materials under daylight conditions. Such equipment generally occupies a substantial floor space and is quite expensive. Such equipment is normally beyond the means of the amateur photographer or the small professional studio.
One of the principal objects and advantages of this invention is to provide daylight developing apparatus for developing film that is principally directed to the amateur photographer or small professional studio to enable such persons to economically and efficiently develop film of high order resultant image perfection.
An additional object of this invention is to provide relatively inexpensive equipment for the home photography industry that enables the photographer to rapidly develop film without having to touch the film once the film has been mounted onto developing reels or supports.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.